


(Fanart) Ineffable Bureaucracy Digital Painting

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Beelzebub and Gabriel aren't mad.They're just disappointed.





	(Fanart) Ineffable Bureaucracy Digital Painting

Based on the Tadfield Airbase scene.

Digital painting

Paint.net and mouse

I wanted to use the colors that represented Hell and Heaven both in the escalators to the head offices as well as when these two disappeared from the airbase.

You can also view it on [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/187747583076/digital-painting-not-a-photo-manipulation-digital), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1173438287094210560), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2eWCEDD9dy/), and [my Facebook Fan Page](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/520995345342510/?type=3&permPage=1&ifg=1)


End file.
